Prey for the Hunted
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Danny has become Dan due to a traumatic experience. Out to avenge Sam's supposed death, Dan hunts down her killer and ends up back in Amity Park to see a lot has changed since he left 3 years prior. Who is this Eri the people obey so willingly and what is her connection with the ghost he has been hunting? What is this woman hiding? And why? PLS R
1. Prologue

**I don't own Danny Phantom nor any of the characters.**

_Let me know if it sounds any good. I'm passionate about this idea, but not sure if I delivered it in a way that the readers may like._

_I remember that night so vividly. Every intricate detail is permanently engraved into my brain. From the screams of distress to the distant metallic smell of freshly spilt blood. From the pleas to cease and desist to the overpowering feeling to just lay my head on the ground in defeat and let a permanent form of sleep claim me._

_My name is Eri, for that's what I am; a protector. I protect the people from the ectoplasmic beings that haunt this city. I took over his job when he left, broken and defeated. It was normal for me. I simply continued what I used to do alongside him, only alone this time._

_After I was saved from my impending death I did away with the teenage gothic girl everyone knew. I stripped myself of my childhood and learned to grow up faster than I really should have. Every year I place black roses on the grave that bares my given name, because I know deep down part of me is dead. I mourn her loss and her accomplishments that died in vain with her. I am no longer her and she is no longer me. I am now Eri, the 'awake one' in Hebrew; and how appropriate the name is for me._

_Before I was eighteen I helped evacuate the city of Amity Park and began my training._

_I was to be the new ghost hunter, the new heroine. For the old hero fled, taking his resentment and anger with him and leaving behind his humanity with me. I took on the responsibility to protect it as well. He was dark, evil and oh so spiteful. Of course, wouldn't you be too, if you witnessed the love of your life die before your very eyes, unable to do anything but watch as the one thing you cared so much for was ripped from the world?_

_I know how he feels, for as I clung to life with my last dying breaths, I witnessed his own death. I watched as his humanity died with me and he opened his eyes, reborn, and so vengeful. I witnessed as he became the one person he feared most, the one thing he tried so hard not to be. Only more powerful, for I knew his human side still existed. Not his humanity, just the shell of the boy who meant so good for the world. He was nothing more than a life force for the evil half to feed off of._

_I remember when my killer fled; terrified of the being he helped aid into existence. He came to me, clutching me close to his being, my breath shallow and near nonexistent. He held me close and with his last ounce of compassion, confessed his undying love for me._

_'Without you, I am nothing.'_

_To this day his words still haunt me, and my lips still burn from where he kissed me so gentle and delicate. He quickly took to the skies, believing me dead, and took me to the only two people he trusted more than myself. He begged them to bury me, for his shattered heart could not do it. He fled, leaving behind his family, friends and the city he knew so well. From that moment on Danny Phantom was no more. There was only Dan; Dan Phantom. His evil-self taking over as he searched the globe for my killer._

_His parents brought me back to life, healed me and restored my heart beat. But what good is a heart if the one it beats for is gone? Just as dead as you were so close to becoming. We faked my death, just in case my would-be-killer should return to finish the job and I took on the name Eri._

_Now, as I am one of the few left here in this God forsaken city I sense a changing in the winds. HE is coming back to finish what he started, and I know Dan isn't too far behind him. It won't be long until both ghosts meet and duel. I have been the leader of the ghost resistance for years now and hang from a thin thread, ready to alert my comrades for a battle to end all. A battle that will finally bring my love home to me, so that my aching soul can finally be put to rest with its mate._

_How I longed to see his eyes again. Not the red ones that signified his darker half, the half that now terrorizes the world with his abilities. Nor the electric green ones that boldly stated he was the hero we all worshiped humbly years ago. No, I longed to see the electric blue eyes, the ones that pulled me in with their soft current and took over my emotions with waves of concern and compassion. The same blue eyes that represented my friend, my confidant and soul mate. How I long to gaze upon them again and loose myself in the memories of the past, before all this took place, permanently separating us._

_I looked up to the sky now, the black and green clouds swirling above the city and casting an ominous atmosphere into the night. He is near. I could feel him as if we were once again teenagers. We had always had a psychic connection, even then I felt it. Only when I was ripped from him and I witnessed his emotional death did I feel it as strong as his fingers caressing my face._

_He was coming and soon he would once again wreak havoc on the city that made him the way he was. I only wondered if he would notice me now. I had changed from the girl he once knew, the girl he believed dead. Would he look into my eyes and see the best friend he loved so dear? Our souls coming together like kindred spirits once again made whole? Or would he look past them and see an enemy? Disposing of me just as easily?_

_I pull the ghost sword from my back and stand tall atop the op-center of Fenton Works. Should he attack me, I'd be ready. I was alive, and never more prepared for anything in my life. I had spent the greater part of three years preparing for this battle to take place. I was going to bring my friend back home to the life he left behind, or die by his hands trying._

_I gave a silent prayer, hoping some bit of humanity remained deep within him that he would still remember me. Still love me like he had all those years ago._

_I feel him, now closer than ever. The anger and hatred that drives him to destroy and seek revenge to all those that have wronged us both; but beneath that, I still feel the boy I once knew and loved. I feel the pain, the sorrow, of a man done wrong and forced to suffer._

_A smile spreads across my lips as I hear the all familiar sound of his ghostly wail. It strikes the air viciously and warns all those surviving that their maker is here. The heels to my thigh high latex black boots click on the metal of the roof as I stand tall and proud. I am alive for this reason and this reason alone._

_"COME AND GET ME!" I call into the dead of night, throwing my arms out in a welcoming manner, begging HIM to come and find me. For wherever HE is Dan won't be too far behind._

_I've been waiting for you for so long now. I'm waiting for you Danny…Sam is waiting for you._

_I surrender my heart over to death,  
__For without you, I am nothing,  
__And as you take your final breath,  
__Know I will avenge you!_

**The last four lines above are from my poem that will play such a significant role in this story. Assuming everybody wishes me to continue. You make the call. Mind you, this is just the prologue.**

**I wrote this a while ago and took it down because I was so lost on where I wanted to take it, but I seemed to have gotten all the kinks worked out and have a pretty good story written out, if I do say so myself. I just hope enough people like it, it'll be dark, but the ending will be worth waiting for.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Coming to Grips

Danny took in his surroundings and, despite the loud screams from the other park goers in the distance, listened in for any sudden movement. In his hand a gun rested loaded and ready to be fired, it was heavy and he had to hold it up with two hands to keep it steady. Though his eyes were open he wasn't paying any attention to the sights around him anymore and was only listening for footfalls or a shuffling of feet, possibly even a steady breathing creeping up on him. He dared to take a step to the left, and quickly regretted it, resulting in him pivoting to his right and barely miss getting hit.

"Damn it! No fair!" Sam screamed, jumping out from behind the tree, water gun in hand as she ran full force at him, tackling him to the ground. Another loud scream was heard followed by the force of a small object being thrown.

"Grenades!" Dani yelled as she threw water balloon after water balloon at the fallen couple.

Laughs and giggles were heard and exchanged when soon another pair of footsteps disturbed the three, followed by a gush of freezing water. All three froze and turned to see Tucker standing proud holding a now empty bucket above his head victoriously. Danielle was now on the floor besides her cousin and his girlfriend soaked.

"Tucker! That's cheating." Dani said getting up from the grass, trying to wring out her shirt in the process and attempting to fix the mess that was now her hair. Stray strands of raven were plastered to the left side of her face as a smile threatened to break free. She sounded upset, but her face gave her away, a toothy grin was now clear as she gathered her hair back and tossed it into a sloppy pony tail.

"It's not cheating. You're just mad because you didn't think of it first." He fought back, sticking his tongue out to the girl and giving her a light shove.

He was rather fond of Dani, saw her as a little sister more than anything and loved nothing more than to pick on the girl. Sam and Danny figured it was because she was so much like her clone, minus the whole girlfriend thing. Not the Tucker had a problem with Sam and Danny dating, quite the contrary, he had been ecstatic to learn they had finally given into their feelings the previous year and loved seeing them together, but there were times he wanted his 'buddy' Danny back. With Danielle around, he got the best of both worlds. Sam got a friend who was a girl, and Dani got friends.

She pushed him back gently and quickly went intangible so as he moved to retaliate he fell to the floor behind her. As he landed the three water balloons he had stashed away in his swim trunk pockets exploded, soaking his pants and finally wetting the only dry member of the four. Dani gave a good belly laugh before returning to her solid form and helping him to his feet. Tucker shook his head, smiling as he disposed of the latex remnants into a nearby trash, ashamed he had forgotten his own secret stash.

The four of them gathered their water guns and together walked back to the most heavily populated part of the park where their parents and long forgotten picnic sat waiting for their return. Danny pulled Sam close as they sat next to one another on the outstretched blanket and placed a soft peck on her cheek as the sun began to set on their final day of freedom. The three of them would be finally entering their senior year at Casper High the following day while Danielle would be starting her freshmen year. They would share this one year together, just the four of them, before college and life tore them apart.

"Last day of summer." Sam said resting her back against Danny's chest. Though she said it, the words were hard to swallow.

"Last day of being juniors." Danny responded, holding her hands in his own. He gave a bittersweet smile. Senior year was the end of his high school life, but it would be so much fun, a perfect end before a new unknown beginning.

"Tomorrow we are SENIORS!" Tucker yelled, pumping his fist into the air triumphantly. He seemed unfazed by what was to come after the school year came to a close, and maybe that's what kept him so excited. Refuse to believe it's there, and maybe you'll never see it. Fat chance.

"After that…adults." Sam butted in. Tucker gulped, unable to take the sudden thrust of adulthood so fast. She killed his buzz with just three words, reminded him of all his joys and all his fears.

"When did it happen?" Danny asked his fingers mindlessly tracing circles on Sam's bare shoulder as he spoke. "When did we stop being kids and grow up?"

"I'm assuming sometime between all the ghost fights." Sam answered, they sat there, thinking back. To every moment they had together, before and after Danny's accident with the Ghost Portal. They had had a great childhood, and together adulthood would be just as sweet.

"Promise, no matter what happens…we'll always be friends." Danielle broke her silence and looked to the trio saddened by the sour note the conversation had taken.

"Promise." They spoke in unison, causing Danielle's smile to brighten. They were the only family she knew and she longed for them to forever stay by her side, it seemed the feeling was mutual.

The four of them sat in silence looking up at the clear night sky. The stars shined brightly above them, twinkling with promises of an unknown future. As far as they were concerned this was only the start of the best moments of their lives, so many other great ones awaited them and though college would only temporarily separate them, they knew they would join back together. For they were friends since childhood, even Dani, nothing was too great they couldn't face, nothing too dangerous they couldn't overcome. They had friendship, love and most of all each other, they were undefeatable. Or so they believed, but at seventeen the feeling of invincibility is so common, especially for the town hero.

_I stare across my battle table to see thirteen eyes looking back at me attentively. I got lost again, lost in the thoughts of yesteryear and the memories of the 'good old days'. It was sickening to me, a weakness of mine I was unable to control. A constantly dwindling of the mind I could neither confide with anyone nor stop from happening at all._

_Mr. and Mrs. Fenton had said it was normal, I had sustained a significant amount of head trauma mixed with a viable amount of blood loss that long term damage was inevitable. The fact I was still alive was a miracle all its own. I begged to differ. How I had longed to die on that fateful night, how I pleaded with the grim reaper to spare me of this world and take me with him. The look on my friend's face as he changed would forever haunt me. Far worse than any promise of 'what we once had' ever could._

"_Eri?" The voice was deep and pulled me forward. The man who was once a boy, who was once my best friend, looked me over. The seven before me now were my most trusted comrades. Most had once been my hated enemies, but time and circumstances and shoved us together to fight for a greater cause. _

_I knew who they were, but did they know me? They fought for me, would die for me and kill just as easily, but did they know my true identity? Did they know the one they now bowed to and took orders from was once their victim? I shook my head. It didn't matter, though only three years ago, it felt from a different lifetime. So far away one couldn't see it on a clear day, almost untouchable now, in this moment._

"_Paulina, you cover the East end and round the troops." I ordered, moving little wooden pieces around on a map that lay spread out over the table. She stood straight up and gave a salute before remaining still while my other orders where given. "Valerie, you take the South end. Starr cover North, Dash cover West." Their pieces covered the desired areas I wished for them to patrol, there were salutes given all around and my four stayed at attention waiting for their dismissal. "Kwan, you'll cover central. I want you all to report here at twenty-two hundred hours." Another salute. Another man at attention. I looked to the green circle on the map that outlined Amity Park, this represented the ghost shield. No other ghost got in or out until we were ready for them to return. My soldiers knew when I ordered that thing down, we were at war. Some would more than likely not survive, how many was I willing to sacrifice to win? To lose? Would __**IT**__ come for me? Or would __**HE**__ want my blood on his hands instead? Who would want the satisfaction of my death? "Dismissed."_

_I listened as they took off one-by-one down the stairs of the Op-Center and re-entered the streets of the long ago abandoned Amity Park. A few people had stayed behind, offered to help in any way possible, we had roughly ten to fifteen people per group on a good day, six to seven on a bad. I exhaled heavily. The two remaining in the room were the only two of three who knew my true identity and I allowed the shouts from below to carry off in the distance before I spoke._

"_Tucker, leave us, please." He nodded in understanding and descended down the stairs as well. More than likely seeing to Jazz down in the basement. She had locked herself in there shortly after my recovery and was working on who knew what. Occasionally Tucker or myself would visit her for company food or water, but she never came up. Not anymore. I figured it was hard on her, to witness her brother lose it after he fought so hard to keep control. _

"_Did I do something wrong?" She asked her voice so childlike. She fought hard to grow up and hold her own amongst the rest of us, but she was denied a childhood, it wasn't her fault if she slipped up. I had always been extra hard on her because I knew she could do better, knew she could succeed if pushed, sometimes I wondered if I ever came too close to pushing her too far._

"_No." I utter leaning down to her size. I'm twenty in this moment in time, at least I think I am, I maybe twenty-one, I'm honestly not sure. She's a hard sixteen, or at least looks it, mentally we're not sure. We never really were. She is no daughter to me, no sister to me and in no way do I treat her as such, but I do treat her different from the others, that much is evident._

_I remove the mask from her face and stare at the scar covering the whole left side. It had happened two years prior and runs from the top of her eye over her cheek and straight through her cupids bow. She's blind in the left eye because of it and took to wearing a mask so no one could see her deformity. I didn't blame her, I myself don my own mask, but for other purposes. When we are alone I ask her to remove it and in return remove mine so it's as if nothing has truly changed. _

_So much __**has**__ changed for the girl I feel this is the one thing I can grant her, a moment to forget what's going on outside the walls. If we could just look at one another, face to face for a moment, maybe she could forget for a second what a sick world it's truly become. I don't know why I care, perhaps because she's so innocent in it all, but she's so connected to __**HIM**__ she feels somehow responsible. Maybe I do this in hopes of not fooling her, but to fool myself, because she is so much like him I can pretend if even for a brief millisecond that none of this is real I can somehow pull through this nightmare._

_I stare into her good eye, the blue is so brilliant, as if this one is making up for the color lost in its match. I know this is not the case, for its impossible, but I still entertain the idea. She has not called upon her ghostly persona since the incident, no matter how much I beg her to do so. I'm still uncertain if any of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone will help in our battle and even one ghost can give us a great advantage, or at least help even the playing field. To be honest, no one has heard anything of any ghost besides __**IT **__and __**HIM**__, in three years and I can't help but wonder if they are even still around with an afterlife to live._

_Her baby blue looks at me, mocking me, telling me it is his eyes looking back. If it's true…I don't want to think if it's true. I allow my thumb to run over the scar that taints such a pretty face and can't help, but hate myself. I hold my face solid, so she can't read any emotion on me, and I seem to frighten her for she speaks, breaking my train of thought._

"_Sam..?..." I cover her mouth ever so gently and put her mask back on. I then stand and return mine back to my face as well. Just like that, the moment is ruined, shattered in the silence. "Eri, I'm sorry."_

"_You've done nothing wrong Danielle." I tell her, letting my hand fall to her shoulder before motioning to the door. I can't let her know she has disappointed me, she knows better than to call me by the dead girl's name. _

_I'm a fool for letting the thoughts get to me. A coward for thinking anything else besides this world could exist. But most of all I'm sick, sick for bringing his helpless clone down with me and giving her false hope. I couldn't protect her, she'll be blind for life and scarred forever, I could only be so cruel to make her believe she'd be safe with me. She'd be better off dead…we all would be._

_I open the window to the Ops-Center and crawl out, letting the gust of wind blow my long hair back. My green and black robes blow along with it as I walk along the metal roofing, my heels echoing with every step. I cast my gaze to the sky, it has been years since I have seen the stars, the dark ominous clouds block our view of them and the full brilliance of the sun during the day. Just as well, it would only serve as a distraction to me and my men._

_I let my hand run along my neckline and rest over a small pendant I carry on a chain, a black jeweled heart. I hear the rumors spread amongst my soldiers and smirk when they say it holds the love for the one who got away. Or that it's my heart, ripped out by the devil himself and if removed, I die. Perhaps Tucker had the best one, inside is Danny, his humanity still intact and when he returns for me I smash it and return him back to normal. The most farfetched idea is the one we all secretly crave. Unfortunately, it's not nearly as mystic._

_Behind the eye mask I wear I can still feel the cold icy breeze. It won't be long now, no more than a few days. I have spread word to my killer I have what he fought to save, his beloved…dead now. _

_Try as hard as you please,  
I know this is not real,  
I will not fall to my knees,  
For this wasn't the deal  
_

**Ok that was chapter two I hoped you guys liked it. Thank you so so so much for the reviews they keep me going and just help push me and drive me forward, so please keep them coming. I also take anonymous reviews and I don't delete reviews unless they are spam, I do take flames. Weird I know, but if you can't take the good with the bad what kind of an author are you right? But that does not mean spam me with flames either. I do hope to have the next chapter up hopefully next week, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS if you're confused, don't worry, its only chapter two, it'll all come together in bits and pieces.**


	3. Knowing the Enemy

"Danny, I think maybe you should reconsider." Sam said looking to her boyfriend smiling. He had on a black baggy shirt with his infamous 'DP' emblem across the chest in white.

"Why?" He asked looking down to his attire.

"Well, you look like a moving target." She answered truthfully before laughing as he seemed to heavily weigh in her opinion.

"Too obvious?" He wanted to blend in, though it seemed nearly impossible since everyone knew his secret. He had tried it once before and gave up rather quickly, but now with a new school year he was attempting it again.

"Depends. Are you trying to hide your Danny Phantom? Or advertise it?"

"I knew it. Jazz was wrong about this." He said taking his shirt off, displaying his well chiseled body to the goth who sat softly blushing. "I mean, maybe I should just forget it."

"You should. For one, school starts in twenty minutes, second, everyone knows and any new ghost will fear you solely based on reputation." She said trying to cheer him up and throwing him a white shirt from his closet.

"You're right." He said throwing it on before pulling her close for a quick kiss.

"We're gonna be late." She whispered into his chest as he embraced her.

"I know, let's go." He picked her up bridal style and flying them out of his room and towards Casper High.

Their first day of school went by relatively normal, no ghosts attacked and the new batch of teachers seemed both inviting and laid back compared to the previous year. Most the students didn't crowd the trio in hopes of seeing the town hero, but rather went about their day as if nothing had ever changed, well almost.

Danny had been asked by Dash, no less, to rejoin the football team. During his junior year he had helped bring the school to victory during the state championship for the first time in over a decade. They wanted a repeat, promising to go out with bang could only sweeten their farewell. Danny had only promised to think about it, but made no further inclination to a yes or no, though both he and Sam knew he would reenter the doors the next day with an acceptance of the invitation. He had a knack for the sport, there was no denying that.

After school, and a little coaxing from both boys, Sam found herself next to Danny and across from Tucker in a booth at the nasty burger. She ate her salad quietly while Tucker shoved in bite after bite of a 'Double Cheese with everything' as if it would be his final day on earth. Danny simply watched the Techno geek, astounded someone could eat so fast.

"So I was thinking we could plan one last summer vacation together, one we will never forget." Tucker got out in between bites and smiled happily. Though they had just returned from a summer vacation, Tucker couldn't get his mind off the following one. Knowing it would be the last the three of them were together for the greater part of four or so odd years.

"I agree, before college forces us to go our separate ways, I think one last outing would be awesome." Sam smiled.

"I love it." Danny nodded enthusiastically before taking a bite of his own burger.

It was settled, before they would grow up, before they would say good bye to their past and their childhood they allow themselves one last week of pure enjoyment. To dwell on everything they took for granted, to bask in the moments they never thought would come to an end. In their last week as children, before they were forced into adulthood they would live. They only had a short nine months to plan, and in that time they would learn one could never plan for the future.

Later that night, after Tucker had split from the couple, Danny walked Sam home. Their fingers were locked tightly around one another, afraid to let go. As they approached the door, they froze and their eyes locked. So many things were said in that one gaze and so many fears were cast to the darkness before the light could shine on them and make them real.

"Sam…" He struggled with her name, struggled to tell her he loved her. And not 'love' like a boyfriend and girlfriend do. But loved her like he loved life. That he needed her like his lungs needed air to breath and without her he'd be nothing. He had to tell her, there was an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if he felt things were going to change drastically.

And of course, they were. They were heading to separate colleges, this would be their last year together, yet he couldn't leave her. He wanted to marry her, have children with her and grow old. But life was interrupting their bliss. He'd let her go, gladly if it's what she really wanted. He would watch her leave knowing she was happy, but he would be dead on the inside. She was the only reason he lived, the only reason he got up every morning and the only reason he was Danny Phantom at all.

"I know Danny." She whispered placing her finger to his lips, almost reading his thoughts before pecking them softly. He received her in kind before pulling away and watching her ascend up the stairs of her porch and disappear behind the door.

He looked up to the sky, so clear and bright. Stars twinkled like diamonds in a coal mine. He felt a chill rush by with the breeze and held himself close. The feeling was back. His stomach turned in knots and waves of nausea rose, he swallowed hard, praying for the sick feeling to pass. He looked into the darkness and saw nothing, but his instinct told him he was being watched.

"If you long to rule the world, you must do away with Danny Phantom." A soft harmonious voice spoke. The tone was stern as if its keeper were speaking to a child and not the powerful ghost before them.

"I will not let him stop me." A male responded in kind, determination haunted his tone.

"He will, unless you do away with his sole purpose for living. Do away with the dark girl, and he will be reduced to nothing." The disembodied female spoke, a soft echo followed behind her. Giving her both an eerie and mysterious shroud of femininity.

"Soon, Serena, you and I will rule this world and Danny Phantom will be nothing more than a fairy tale."

"Come back for me Firminus." She spoke softly.

Sam blinked back, she could almost see them. Serena, with her long locks flowed freely behind her. Her dead heart fluttering in her decomposing ribcage as **IT** approached her and brought his lips to crash upon hers.

"I will return, and we will rule this world as one." He allowed his fingers to rake across her face.

She tossed and turned. She fidgeted, she tossed once more_._

"What are you waiting for Firminus?" Her voice called to him like a gentle lullaby and he managed to hold his baring's. He needed to be fully alert before taking the next step. As far as Firminus was concerned Samantha Manson would be dead before Midnight. He watched the young Goth sleep peacefully in her black silk sheets, a smile on her face as she dreamt of her ghost boy.

It wouldn't be long until that smile was turned into a state of shock and her blood covered the room. He would enjoy killing her and take his time, not worried over anything or anyone coming to interrupt him. He would watch as her eyes filled with terror and she would scream with every ounce of life for someone to help, but no one could. Her death was sealed and there would be no preventing it.

He slipped through the slightly ajar window and slowly floated to the young woman. He couldn't wait to hear her scream, to see her bleed and watch as her lover fell in defeat. It would be so easy, ruling this world and making them all pay for what was done to him and his beloved. He would own the world and have them at his beck and call before anyone knew what happened. Destroying Danny Phantom would be like taking candy from a sleeping baby.

Danny stirred in his sleep that night, the aching in his stomach became too much to bear and he shot up from where he rested on the couch. A sweat covered his body and face and before he could even move he threw his head over the side of the cushions and emptied his stomach onto the carpet. He wiped his mouth clean and groaned inwardly. He'd have to clean that later, but now the feeling was a burning fireball inside of him. As if someone lit a match inside his stomach and was watching it burn as he suffered. Something wasn't right, and he had to find Sam before anything else happened.

"Now Firminus…what are you waiting for?...NOW!"

_I sit straight up, her voice still echoes in my head like she was before me not moments ago speaking to my face. I jump up from where I've fallen asleep atop the Ops-center and quickly enter back in through the window, rushing into my private bathroom to splash my face with water. The cold sweats I break out in are a constant reminder that I am still alive. They mock me in this aspect._

_I quickly glance to the clock and notice it's already past nine thirty, my troops will be here in short of twenty minutes with reports and I look a mess. I can still hear Serena calling out to __**IT**__. Her voice haunts me, like a lullaby once played as a child while I slept. I can still hear her, how I long for her to be silenced. I slam my fist against the glass mirror before me, causing it to crack under the weight of the force. _

_She's dead, long gone. Even from the ghostly world, she ceases to exist. I must remind myself of this, she no longer has control. Then why is it I feel so lost, so victimized by what has happened? I've been through so much, only the truth having been brought to light recently. _

"_Eri?" The voice calls to me, unsure if whether or not it is safe to enter my domain. _

_I take one last look at my face, what little make up I've taken to wearing is smeared, but at least the sweats have stopped._

"_Enter." I whisper, not bothering with my mask. I know its Tucker and he's seen me far worse than I am now._

"_Rough sleep?" He jokes, but the glare I give him lets him know it hits too close to home. _

_Sometimes I think I'm not cut out for this. That maybe I'm not this leader of the rebellion and perhaps I'd be better off taking orders from someone else who didn't have so much to lose, so much to hide. Then again, maybe it's because I have so much on the line that I am meant for this. Tucker must notice my inner debate for he gently places his hand on my bare shoulder and utters the words that silence my fears._

"_He'd die for you, no one else." I nod, confident in his statement. It had to be me the ghost boy loved, it had to be me he'd die for. _

_He senses the settling of my nerves and moves away, bee lining it for the other side of the room to my 'toys'. He pulls out the sword in all its glowing glory and strikes a confident pose, aiming to make me smile at the image of 'The Old Tuck', before putting it back in its place alongside my other weapons and gadgets. Much to Jazz's dismay she's used a lot of her parents inventions to create tools capable of stopping both the monster hunting me and the monster her brother has become. _

_The Sword itself was given to Danielle a few months after the 'incident', during my healing period, by Clockwork, stating it had been taken from Pariah Dark with consent. If needed it was to pierce Dan's rib cage and be swiftly removed, deep down we all hoped it wouldn't come to that. Though to be fair, I didn't see any other option._

_No one heard much from Clockwork after that, Dani had gone through the portal to help recruit him, but found his tower empty, all the time medallions were gone as well. Whatever was going to happen, he wanted to be sure it took place in this time period and only happened once. There would be no 'reset's, no 'time in's, or 'time out's. The pressure only seemed to pile on._

_I heard the sound of footsteps, numerous ones climbing up the stairs and looked to Tucker frantically, he quickly threw me my mask and I pulled it on just as everyone piled into the main battle room. He drew back the burgundy curtain and together we exited, my dress and robes fluttering freely at my feet and I made sure I held a confident stride with me. I would never let them see me with doubt._

"_Kwan!" I barked out, turning to face him. He stood at attention, his news was good. Central was holding firm. Food supplies were rationing out just right and we still had enough to last us some time. Most of our food supplies came from the crops we grew, others from a truck that left once a month in secret and returned three days later. "Paulina!"_

"_East side has taken a hit." She said seriously, her accent almost lost in the severity of her tone._

"_From what?" I asked pivoting on my heel to look her in the eyes. Any closer and I'm afraid she'll know it's me, I'm certain now she can see the mess my mascara is underneath the porcelain mask. _

"_It appears a ghost has made its presents known." She mumbles now, my proximity intimidating her. _

"_Who?"_

"_Unknown. There was no evidence left behind."_

"_Was it…?" Tucker asks, but trails off, there was a silent agreement to never speak __**HIS **__or __**ITS**__ name in my presence, or ever, for all I knew._

"_No."_

"_How can you be sure?" I questioned back._

"_The attack was small and from the inside." I move from her. I notice Dash in the corner of my eye flinch, but let it pass until I get to him._

"_Star!"_

"_All clear."_

"_Valerie!"_

"_There were a few pillars by the old library destroyed. Hard to tell if it was an attack, or if nature just couldn't keep them up anymore. I examined the area; nothing else seemed out of place." She paused, making sure her statement was true, one mess up and it could cost us all our lives. "Nothing further to report." I nod in understanding and get to Dash much quicker than I had originally thought. _

_I notice him standing straight, his eyes forward, but they were shifting around the room, he found it difficult to focus on me. His knees were buckling beneath him and I could see both fear and uncertainty in his eyes. He's a good soldier, one of the first to volunteer, one of the best men I've had on my side. I know I can easily count on him in battle, so it doesn't ease my slowly calming nerves to see him on edge like this. I wonder what could have him so strung up._

"_Dash." I don't yell, but rather whisper his name, yet the reaction is just the same, a slight jolt from being startled._

"_At thirty six minutes past the twentieth hour I was attacked." He spoke slowly. I looked him over and notice that his legs aren't buckling out of fear or anxiety, but rather one is injured severely and fighting against his body weight to keep him up. _

_I give a sharp snap and instantly Tucker is there with a chair, all I have to do is lightly poke him with one finger and he falls into it. Star is at his side instantly with bandages and a first aid kit tending to him while the others hold their position._

"_Continue." I command._

"_It was a ghost, he seemed frightened. I tried to talk to him, I had seen him before back when…before all this."_

"_Who was it?" I questioned raising an eyebrow._

"_No name was given and I was unfamiliar with him to say, but…" He trails off and raises his left hand, in it is a Fenton Thermos. I take it graciously and look to it with hungry eyes, whoever is inside can offer us help, if not, then at least some insight to what is going on._

"_You did well." I say turning and heading back to the burgundy curtain that separates my room from the planning room. "Dismissed. Sleep well."_

_I wait until I hear them all leave, Dash being the last, having been carried out with the help of Valerie and Star before placing the Thermos on the table. I can feel Tucker's eyes on me as I stare at the cylinder, waiting for it to spring to life. I push the button and wait in anticipation to see who is set free, to see who my bravest soldier was able to capture._

_Standing before us is none other than an old friend. He looks terrified as his eyes shift across the room and take in his surroundings. He searches frantically before spotting me and jumps back, his eyes glowing green before he spots Tucker and finally relaxes._

"_It's ok, Wulf. It's just me." I whisper. I pull the mask from my face, and though I'm sure my make-up is still a mess, he seems satisfied with my appearance. He's calm now and sits down, taking in our appearance, oh how we've changed. _

_He mumbles something in his language and Tucker is all too quickly to respond. He has been brushing up and I'm slightly thankful now that both man and beast are communicating as one. I leave them be as I clean up my appearance, I am of no use to them at this moment. I take this time to clean my face and braid my waist length hair and gather it up into a ponytail, happy to have the long locks out of my face. It's much easier to fight this way, without the loose strands blocking my view of the attacker. As I exit I find Wulf is in a much calmer state, however, the same cannot be said for Tucker, he looks worried and slightly disturbed._

"_What is it?" I question._

"_He says the ghosts are trapped." Wulf's face falls, as if he understands the English being spoken._

"_Where?"_

"_In the Ghost Zone. __**HE **__trapped them in Walkers prison, there's a type of invisible ghost shield. Wulf isn't really sure how he escaped, but he feels it wasn't an accident."_

"_He fears their aid. He knows with their help we can win." I smile softly, besides me, he has a weakness._

"_I wouldn't believe that." Tucker interrupts my thoughts._

"_Why not?" I shoot back turning to look him over._

"_From what Wulf has described, they were put there to die. He's not afraid of them, he wants them destroyed." The severity of the statement hits me. __**HE **__is not angry just at humans, but also the ghosts, __**HE **__despises what he is and will do away with whatever or whomever stands in his way._

_I stare at them both, my eyes wide in fear. I have to save them. If I want to stand a chance at winning I have to save them. I rush for the stairs, racing down them before entering the abandoned living room, which now serves as makeshift weapons room, and open the secret doorway in the far left wall. I hear Tucker and Wulf not that far behind me, both trying to catch up, despite my heels I can still outrun them. I take the steps quickly and entered the basement lab. Just as suspected I find Jazz wide awake looking over a microscope, she has aged horribly over the past three years, wrinkles and a few grey hairs appear here and there, but given what has happened to her I'm just happy she's alive._

_She looks up to me and then to the clock, then back at me. Her brow raised in confusion before watching my every move intently, I had left my mask upstairs, but it's whatever now, she watches in silent horror as I smack the button to the ghost portal on the side and watch the metal doors open wide, revealing the once familiar world to my eyes for the first time in three years. I feel a sense of fear and longing return for the years of traveling in here with Danny and Tucker at my side in the past, now I must travel alone, to rescue those who may very well not even exist any longer._

"_Eri! NO, it could be a trap." Tucker yells, as Wulf barrels down the stairs behind him. _

_I adjust the specter speeder as I crawl inside, making sure to lock the door so neither Tucker nor Jazz can pull me out._

"_I don't care, they need our help." Wulf jumps in front of me and for a moment I think he's going to stop me from continuing, but instead he readies himself to help guide me inside. "If I'm not back by dawn send the troops out for their daily patrol. I'll be back with who I can save."_

"_ERI! DON'T IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Jazz finally gets out, free from her trance. They both run after us, but it's too late, Wulf and I are already gone. I can only hope __**we**__ aren't too late._

_I am willing to fight  
but only for a noble cause,  
Strip away the ordinance,  
I don't need to live by their laws._

**Ok so that was chapter 3. If someone out there is good with artwork could you PM me, I would love for someone to do me a cover art for this story. Thank you so much. Please READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Into the Ghost Zone

Danny stumbled along the streets of Amity Park that night, one hand firm over his rolling stomach while the other rested at his left temple. His head was ringing, a distant piercing sound penetrating his ears, throwing off his perception as he fought against the aches and pains to push forward. Every nerve in his body was on fire and he couldn't seem to find a thing to cool it. He lightly tripped over his feet and clung onto a street light before bending over and heaving once more. The bile burned his throat as he coughed up the last bit, his legs unsteady beneath him. He would have just given up then and there, letting exhaustion and whatever this illness was take over him if not for the nagging in the back of his head, willing him forward.

He fought to make it to Sam's house, too weak to 'Go Ghost', he climbed the stairs to her porch and pounded at the door, screaming beyond the pain for someone to open up. He was sure no one could hear him, was sure he would split in half from the sickening pain growing from within. The sharp sound in his ears grew louder as Mrs. Manson opened the door and asked what he was doing, he could faintly hear her, but didn't bother to answer. He had a feeling if he opened his mouth to speak only more vomit would pile out.

Instead he pushed past her and a persisting Mr. Manson and climbed the stairs to the upper floor, searching around the dark for the door that would lead him into Sam's room. The closer he got, the higher pitched the ringing became, until it turned into a pulsating shrill that shook his whole body and nearly split his head. His eyes fought to stay open amongst the pain and he whipped away the tears that clouded his vision. He wondered what was causing this, wondered what he could do once he found her, he was in no position to fight.

His hand reached for the door knob, the sharp feeling of knives entered his flesh and caused him to pull back before grabbing his head. He could hear Mr. and Mrs. Manson once again questioning behind him. They sounded so far away, as if a wall were in between them, dividing them from communicating properly. He ignored them, raised his foot with all his strength and kicked the door in, watching it fly open at the force, and just like that, as if some spell had been broken, the feeling dissipated. The screeching ceased into nothing and the sweats along with the nausea and pains disappeared, while his vision was clear as day. He could hear Mrs. Manson screaming and as he took in the scene before him, he understood why.

Sam was hovering three feet above her bed, flat on her back and stiff as a board. From what he could tell she still fast sleep. Her hair cascaded underneath her and almost touched the pillow, but from what he could see, no one else was in the room with her, still, he was not going to take any chances. He stood tall called out his signature cry before slowly entering the room. As he stepped a foot inside, the door behind him slammed closed, he pivoted to see who was there, but found the space empty, he could however, hear Mr. and Mrs. Manson pounding on the other side to open it up and let them in.

"Who's there?" He got out, biting back his fear and unsettling nerves. "Show yourself."

There was no answer, but a chill covered his body, making him shiver as his ghost sense went off. The room dropped in temperature and he could smell the odor of sea air mixed with rotting fish. There was a gust of wind and Danny tried his hardest not to react, whoever was behind this knew what they were doing and as much as Danny hated to admit it, he was ill prepared.

Sam remained suspended over her bed, unmoving, either oblivious and fast asleep or knocked out by whatever ghost haunted the room. He heard a deep chuckle come from the dark corner and turned sharply to see a man emerge from the shadows.

He was an average man, only an inch or two shorter than Danny's six foot frame, his chiseled chest was bare and his lower half was covered by a white cloth held in place by a thick brown leather belt. He looked as if he had escaped from an ancient world, behind him an apparition of a woman floated. She was see through and her teeth were sharp as knives, her eyes glowing yellow, and only her upper half was transparently visible. She had nothing beneath the torso. The hand resting on his shoulder was long and decaying with sharp nails. Her smile was fearsome, if the rest of her wasn't, but when she spoke…oh but when she spoke. Her voice was soft, harmonious and so angelic. As if a thousand angels were singing all at once. She whispered in his ear, a lullaby rang out as she did so.

The man nodded, his head lowered and he looked up at Danny through his lashes and stray brown hair, casting a very evil look to the teen. Danny stood tall, ready to take the ghost before him down and save Sam before anyone was hurt severely. The woman on his left quickly switched sides and whispered into his right ear, she looked like something out of a horror movie, before disappearing.

"NOW! FIRMINUS!" He heard her scream, but it was more like a soft chant.

The man launched himself at the town hero, throwing him to the floor and raising a cane he held in his hand high. Soon the sound of Sam's screams could be heard, Danny's head shot to the side to see her still suspended in the air, a dark liquid ran down from both her arms and dripped onto her bed. It didn't take him long to realize it was blood.

The man known as Firminus took Danny's distraction to his advantage and delivered a swift blow to the face, causing him to bite his tongue in the process and blood to poor out. Danny looked up to the ghost before him and as he prepared an attack was caught off guard again as he was kneed in the groin. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, but he shook it off, he could still hear Sam screaming behind him. He couldn't let them win. Finally, he was able to focus and sent Firminus flying across the room and against the wall, surprising both the half dressed man and his companion as they froze and looked him over.

Danny turned to face Sam, hoping to pull the half woman away, but as his foot lifted from the ground Firminus was right in his line of sight, his thumb pressed firmly against his trachea as he lifted him off the ground. Danny struggled, kicked and fought against his attacker, desperate for air. He placed his hands on the man's forearms and froze them causing him to drop him to the floor. Danny gasped as he hit the hardwood floor roughly and looked up to the man angrily.

What did these two want? They came from nowhere, made no demands and seemed to want to cause actual physical harm. Why? He threw his hands up and created a ghost shield just as Firminus turned his cane at him and fired out a black like power. His gaze fell to Sam, she was bleeding, not a lot, but enough, he had to end this fast and get her medical attention. Her cries of pain were enough to destroy him alone.

Firminus blasted through the shield, seeing it was weakened by Danny's loss of focus and sent him across the room, blood poured from a gash on the head he had received has he slammed into Sam's mirror. But he wouldn't let that stop him, He fought against the dull numbing sensation and shot his gaze back to the bed. He watched horrified as Sam's black, silk nightgown was raised and a long scratch became visible on her right leg, the blood being forced out. Though no one was there, he knew it was the transparent woman. He rushed towards the bed, charging Firminus as he went and blasting him to the floor, momentarily stunning him and causing a large gash on his chest.

He grabbed onto Sam and tried to pull her down, but was tossed clear across the room by the invisible woman. The soft singing entered his head, it was clouding his mind, pulling him away from Sam's screams and cries of pain and enticing him with a heavenly tone. He fought against it, made eye contact with shinning yellow eyes that gazed into his own, pulling him deeper and deeper into a world unknown. He saw the woman open her mouth and felt her suck in, he could feel her literally sucking the life out of him and he couldn't fight, her song kept him from fighting, it kept him paralyzed.

He felt her long nails dig into his skin, felt a mixture of blood and ectoplasm leak from his flesh, and yet he couldn't pull away. She was holding him in place with her music, he wanted to stay and listen forever, even if it meant his death. He felt her scratch sharply at his stomach, ripping away at his hazmat suit and deep into the skin, but he could only flinch, could only give a soft 'ow' in protest. She could kill him right here, and he could do nothing, but sit and watch.

"DANNY!" The scream was laced with terror and dread, pain oozed as she screamed. Danny forced his eyes away from the yellow orbs and to the bed long enough to see Firminus hold his cane high. The top was a black crystal heart that gleamed in the moonlight, he watched as Firminus brought it down with such a force that it sliced through Sam's stomach like a knife without even breaking. Her scream was paralyzing, mind numbing and gut wrenching.

The blood poured from the open wound and as he pulled the weapon from her skin, the heart still intact and dripped of the crimson liquid. Just like that the spell was broken and Sam fell roughly back onto the bed, screams of terror and pain emanated from her mouth as her weakened and injured hands instinctively fell to the gaping wound in her abdomen. Danny flew to his feet, ignoring his own wounds and pushing aside his own cascading blood. Now he was free from the harmonious power and was at her side instantly, pulling her as close as he could, their blood mixing as held onto her for dear life.

Her bed was soaked, bloody footprints led from the bed to the window, showing the man with the cane had departed via that route. A few elongated bloody hand prints littered the walls and floorboards, not to mention his own face. The woman he was with had stained the room with Sam's blood as well.

"Sam? Sam? Speak to me please, say something, oh God, please say something." He begged, tears poured from him like a damn had broken. Blood covered her entire body and bed, her breathing was labored as she fought beyond the pain to fully grasp what had happened.

"You did it Firminus, my love." Her voice could be heard, but she was nowhere to be seen. The man smiled evilly before backing up to admire his work, the metallic odor of freshly spilt blood called to him. Together they watched in silence from across the way, there was no chance in Hell she would make it through the night, let alone the hour.

Mrs. Manson could be heard screaming from the doorway as she took it all in, unable to move, petrified as she looked the bloody room and teens over. Mr. Manson could be heard asking questions, but Danny ignored them, it was clear Sam wasn't going to make it.

_I rub my eyes and rub away the cloud that seems to fog over them. Wulf is pulling the Specter Speeder so my complete focus isn't needed, but I should be paying attention regardless. I don't need to be getting lost in my thoughts, nor in my nightmares, I need to fight them. _

_They don't own me._

_I hear Wulf say something, but I don't know what it is, I don't understand his language, I immediately regret leaving so suddenly. I should have brought Tucker. The one thing I do on an impulse in the past three years without extensive planning could very well lead to many deaths and should have been heavily thought through. They have been held here for the past three years, who's to say another few hours would make a difference?_

_I look around and notice Wulf is not only gone, but that I am floating through walls of what appears to be Walker's prison. I quickly cut the engine and open the door, grabbing a pair of Fenton phones on the dashboard and hope they still work before sliding them on over my ears. They no longer match with what I'm wearing, nor offer that certain 'je ne sais quoi' that they used to, but it doesn't matter like it once did. I flip them on and hope Tucker or Jazz are on the receiving end._

"_Tucker!? Jazz?!" There is a static silence followed by nothing as I slowly take off on foot through the place, every so often poking my head through a wall to see what's on the other side before continuing on. "Hello? Anyone there?"_

"_Eri?" The voice is soft, female and covered in static. I take it Jazz was smart enough to put them on._

"_Jazz? Is that you?" _

"_Yes, is everything alright?"_

"_Perfect, so far. I'm in what appears to be Walker's Prison, but I lost track of Wulf."_

"_Yes, you left the Specter Speeder on the South East wing according to the GPS, Wulf is outside the prison due to the shield and…" She trailed off and I could hear the sound of fingers on a keyboard before she speaks up again. "from what I can tell by the map, the only place __**HE**__ could keep all the ghosts is the basement, the cafeteria or the yard. Those are the only places large enough to hold them all." There was a mumbling from her end which I could only assume was Tucker._

"_What did he say?"_

"_He said Wulf mentioned something about Cell Block K, you might want to check that out first." I nodded, even though I knew they couldn't see me then asked them to stay on the line. I wasn't going to talk to them, but if I needed something I wanted them to be easy to reach._

_I looked around, I had no clue where I was, where I'd come from, nor where this Cell Block K was. Around me was a hall heading straight, stairs heading up and stairs heading down, great! A variety of options. I exhaled sharply and took the route I felt best, I headed up._

_I took the stairs quickly as I could, the sound of steel echoed loudly beneath my heels and I silently cursed the fact I had left my mask behind. Should I find who and what I was looking for, I didn't want to be recognized._

_I was met with nothing, empty cells and abandoned hallways, it was eerie in a way I had never known before, disturbing in a sense that was new to me. To know that after everything I had been through, suffered and survived, I could still be placed under a blanket of unease was not something I had wanted to learn. Especially here. If __**HE **__was indeed here waiting for me I was at such a disadvantage. I had no troops, I had no weapons, and no battle plan, I was doomed. _

_I ran down the empty corridor, careful of every open doorway I passed, making sure I was indeed alone before continuing on. After what felt like an hour and finding nothing I began to get the feeling nobody was here, that maybe this wasn't a trap, maybe the ghosts had been moved elsewhere. I tried to use the Fenton Phones again, but was only met with static, there was no one here to help, it was just me. I lifted my head high and looked to the bold solid letter painted on the closed door in front of me 'K'. _

_I had finally found what I had been searching for. I pushed the door open, and was shocked to find it unlocked. As it opened with a loud creak I could hear the sound of voices, the loud deafening sound of silence had come to an end as I looked the entire cell block over. Unlike the others, each door was closed and as I peeked in I could see why, ghosts occupied them all. From Pandora to the Box Ghost, from Skulker to Bertrand, even Vortex to Nocturne. My eyes widened, every single ghost I knew, and even those I didn't were locked up. It seemed this was the largest cell block there was, I exhaled sharply and walked down the hall, looking into each cell in hopes of finding Walker, only he could help me raise the ghost shield in hopes of freeing them all. _

_I looked around, each cell was full, every ghost looked at me in fear as I passed, as if I were the warden here to reprimand each of them on their behavior. I heard crying amongst the shouts of 'let me out' and 'free the innocent' and 'anarchy starts at home'. I followed them to a cell to find a girl curled up in a ball, her hair was short, the ponytail had died out, and the vivid blue was pale and faded. Her make-up was caked and smeared, most of it looked to have been removed and her eyes looked at me hopelessly._

"_Are you here on his command?" She questioned. Her voice wasn't strong, confident and demanding, it was frightened and defeated._

"_Who's?" I pushed forward. Her eyes suddenly went wide, as if some great realization had hit her. She stumbled to her feet and ran from her corner of the cell to the bars and lunged at me, the metal keeping her in. Her hands graced my cheek as I stepped back out of the unexpected act._

"_You can't be alive." She whispered softly, loud enough for only us to hear. Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen. She knew, she knew it was me, but how. "She said you were dead."_

"_Who did?" I asked, it was like talking to a crazy person. Everyone here had been encaged for so long they were losing their minds, drifting fast into insanity. "EMBER! WHO?" I asked, grabbing her hand and tightening the grip. Her eyes locked with mine once more and I could see the fire beginning ignited once more behind them._

"_Say my name." It was a crazy request, yet I needed answers and she had them. I humored her._

"_Ember." She smiled. "Ember. Ember." She stood proud before me and looked on happily. "Ember. Ember. Ember."_

"_EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" Soon the whole cell block was chanting her name and I'm sure none of them knew why._

"_Ember?!" I screamed and everyone quieted down, going back to their silence. Her gaze shot to mine and that smug smile was back. "Who put you here?" _

"_Fish Girl." She said it so simply the name made me physically sick to my stomach._

"_What happened?" I pushed past the feeling, I needed answers._

"_Dan Phantom happened." A voice called from the next cell over and I walked over to it. The man was the one I had been searching for, Walker himself, a prisoner in his own home. _

"_What do you mean?" I pushed. He looked me over, and shot me a disgusted look, clearly he was not a fan._

"_Once Samantha Manson died Danny turned crazy and became Dan, he chased after that crazy Greek and we were left here, we thought for sure the female would return, but then we heard about you." He stood up and walked towards me. If he had any inclination on who I was he didn't show it. He stretched his hand out, but from my experience with Ember I learned to keep my distance. "Eri, 'The Protector'." He spat the name out, he was mocking me. "You murdered her didn't you? And now you welcome that Mad Greek back with open arms. Why? So he can do to you what he did to Daniel's love?"_

_I see Ember's face turn and look at me I gently shake my head at her and she keeps her mouth shut. She's the only ghost who knows who I am and frankly that's one ghost too many. I let Walker talk, he's a man who's angry at the world and has lost his power, a warden, king of this world condemned to the same fate as the commoners. I let him rant on in his uncharacteristic manner. _

"_I have my reasons, and I stand by them."_

"_I don't care what they are, but you are going to get yourself and your people killed. I assume of course you still have a following. Take it from me, the higher you climb, the longer the fall."_

"_I will make you a deal," I start out, looking around me, all of the ghosts are listening to Walker and I now and are pushed up against the bars of their cells. "I WILL MAKE ALL OF YOU A DEAL!" I proclaim to them all, my words bouncing off the concrete walls. I notice Undergrowth, Johnny, Kitty, even the vultures, but no Clockwork. "I LET YOU GO AND YOU FIGHT WITH ME!"_

"_What if we refuse?" Walker questioned._

"_I leave you here to hide like the cowards you are." There is a silence as I walk down the cell block floor. I get as far as the last two cells before a voice calls out to me, it sounds scared and very timid. I walk slowly over to where it emanated from and find Youngblood sitting down on his bed in a jumpsuit and using his parrot friend as a harmonica. _

_I gently lean my upper body against the bars and look him over unsure of what he wants, but let him know he has my full attention. His eyes lift and meet mine, they widen as if he's realized something, but quickly fall, most likely thinking himself foolish for his previous thoughts. _

"_He loved her." He states it so obviously I wonder where he's going with this. "The only way to really hurt him was to hurt her. It was a silent agreement, we never REALLY harm her. We never really cause her pain or kill her. But….someone never got the memo." He looks up at me again and locks eyes. "WE OBEYED THE RULES AND YET WE PAY!" He screamed, a child throwing a temper tantrum, I didn't need this, but I stay, the kid needed to be heard. He had been sitting in this for three years now. I nodded in understanding, somewhere behind me a few ghosts cheered him on, gave off a 'Yeah' or 'you said it' or 'we didn't kill anyone' someone, I think it was Skulker, even yelled out 'it was all harmless fun…until someone crossed the line.' _

"_What are you saying?" I question him, not understanding what it is he's trying to tell me._

"_I will tell you how to deactivate the Ghost shield, I will help you destroy the one who did this." He seems so strong for someone so little. I nod in understanding and take his instructions down before heading out of the room and back down the hall._

_I try the Fenton Phones once more and am met with static yet again, as I rush to the other side of the prison, following Youngblood's instructions to a T and find the Warden's office. I find the door closed and the lock jammed, there is no way in, even with a key, so I start kicking it and finally break it down. The room is a mess, the table is flipped, the chair in the corner and papers are scattered everywhere. I find the controls Youngblood described to me and get to work on the sequence. I am met with nothing, I try another and soon a loud alarm goes off causing me to jump as red lights in the hallway flash. I try once more and but still the alarm continues, I stand and look out the window. There's nothing. _

_I quickly exit the room and head back to the cell block, my hands over my ears trying to block out the sound. I hope I can get it right the next time, I turn expecting to the hallway to be empty, only to find them all rushing towards me, they are heading for the main gate and their freedom._

_I watch them flee, happy to be free from the prison in the three years. I remain still as Walker approaches and I can almost feel the hatred radiating off of him. I wonder if he'll kill me. I can only hope not, should the truth ever get out, __**HE **__will rip this ghost limb from limb for the act. _

"_I appreciate what you have done." He states, if this is his appreciation, he has a funny way of showing it. "I cannot speak for the others, but should you need someone to fight alongside you, I will decline." I am not surprised by this. Rules are Rules with this ghost, and now that he is free and Warden again he can work on returning to his once arrogant self._

"_Understood, but should I fail, know I'm leaving instructions for him to come for you first." I turn on my heel and headed for the Specter Speeder, Dani will have to come in here soon and question them, hopefully they will just show up, my offer is on the table and known to them all._

"_Hey! Um…." I turn to see Ember rushing towards me and turn to face her. _

"_Eri, the name is Eri now."_

"_Right, look I'm shocked you're alive. Word spread, what they did to you…" The images flashed through my mind again. My mother's screams, my screams, Danny begging, the lullaby, the pain and the smell of blood. So much blood, my room had to be burned._

"_What about it?" I cut her off quickly. I can't dwell on it, the PTSD is similar to a solider returning from war. The triggers are random and the images are worse than the actual thing._

"_I'm here for you. I'll help you fight." I force a smile, nod and promise I'll be in touch before climbing back inside. _

_Truth is I'm scared. Can I handle their help? Do I want their help? I can barely stomach the thought of blood on my hands from friends at home, but what about these ghosts? Their afterlife is all they have, if defeated there is nothing left. I feel a hot tear fall down my face as I start the contraption up and begin the journey home. _

_This whole time I was coming here I thought __**HE **__had locked them away, for fear that they were a threat to him, but instead it was __**ITS**__ fault they were there. He wanted them out of his way so he could carry out his plan. Now that they were free, no telling what either ghost was capable of during battle. I couldn't risk their blood on my hands and I refused to take them to the grave with me. This was my battle, mine and Amity Park's, and that's who was going to fight it. Asking them was a mistake, I had already caused harm to one ghost and I would never forgive myself for Dani's incident. I couldn't risk another._

"_Eri? Are you alright?" I heard Jazz ask and looked around to find myself back in the lab. I opened the door to the Speeder and looked my two comrades over._

"_Did everything go ok?" Tucker asked. I nodded in response and took one last final gaze at the world before closing the doors. They looked to me awkwardly._

"_The ghosts are safe and free. I want this portal destroyed, they are not to aid us in any battle." I stated looking both of them over, jaws open and stunned. "This whole mess started with that damn thing, well now it ends. Shut it down."_

_Tucker remained silent while Jazz got to work on the computer. We couldn't simply blow it up, not with them still believing we were going to share worlds. She had to shut it down the way it came up, piece by piece. _

I am a woman with a mission,  
The higher I climb, the longer I fall,  
Yet I will not stop until I have reached the top,  
Not until I have defeated them all

**Well that was Chapter 4, sorry it took so long this whole month is just packed for me, but the next chapter will be up in I think one or two weeks, depending on how work goes. Please review, sorry if this wasn't my best chapter I had some serious problems with this one I just couldn't get it to flow, it really bugged me, but I got it to work the best way I could.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
